


In His Image

by Lenaluthorshrugged



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Omega Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaluthorshrugged/pseuds/Lenaluthorshrugged
Summary: After receiving a cryptic letter from her brother, Lena sets out to his private island to help with a new discovery. This is an ABO story please read tags. Tags will be added and rating will change as story progress's.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 240





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> Have had this floating around for some time, will post every week. Already have the chapters written, hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated!

_Please Lena, you’re the only one I can trust with this – Lex_

Lena sighed, folding her brothers letter and throwing it on top of her open suit case. Lex knew she would come. Of course she was the only one he could trust, she was the only one still willing to listen. Years ago, he fled from public eye. One too many shady dealings led to him having to give the company over to her as well as relinquishing all his shares. A slap on the wrist considering the charges against him would have put any normal person in prison for a lifetime.

Justice works differently if you’re a Luthor apparently.

It had been two years and now an ominous letter, begging for her assistance on a new project he had been working on. _“All on the books; legitimate as apple pie, I swear Lee.”_ She could practically hear his voice when she read that line. He had gushed about his new endeavor, clearly avoiding giving any real detail which of course made her instantly suspicious, but also intrigued. He briefly regaled her with how he had set up an independent lab on one of the large islands north of the Icelandic coast. _“Roughing it”_ as he had put it. The project was moving into its third phase and he found it imperative to have a second pair of eyes as to not make his findings bias. It nagged at her, he knew it would, her curiosity instantly peaked.

Lex hated apple pie.

“I don’t understand— Lena? Please just help me understand. You don’t hear from him for years and he writes you one letter— also why the cloak and dagger? He could have sent an email and we both know that; but he sends you one letter and you’re just going to drop everything and go? Leave National City? Leave us?”

Oh right, James. Her boyfriend for the last year. The relationship was…fine. Perfectly normal, perfectly acceptable to anyone else’s eyes. Honestly though, Lena had grown bored. Early on, she had envisioned possibly a life with James. He was kind, strong willed and passionate about his job and her. An ideal match if any were to exist.

There was one thing he was not though and that was intriguing.

She had only ever dated Beta’s. Being an omega in her world had afforded her enough experience with alphas to have her swear them off for lifetimes. His status had nothing to do with it, in fact Sam was a Beta and she had more than enough of an adventurous streak for the both of them. Even if James wasn’t saying it, his tone was. Fear that he wasn’t enough was always an underlined aspect of their relationship.

“He’s my brother James, he’s family and when family calls you go.” She said closing the latches of her suit case and locking the clasps.

She knows that’s not the end of it, but she has a plane to catch so though she know’s he’ll follow she lifts the suit case and reaches for her Ray Bans as she walks out of the bedroom.

True to form he runs ahead of her, blocking the door with pleading eyes.

“Except he didn’t call, he wrote an inauspicious letter asking you to come help him on some project that you know nothing about and given his reputation…” He trails off, knowing he’s already crossed a line but his stance remains determined.

She can feel her jaw flexing as she side steps him and reaches for the door.

“You can keep the apartment, I’ll send for my things. No time to sublet in this economy.”

The pheromones he releases are pleading and heart broken, but she has a plane to catch and she couldn’t call herself a Luthor if she was late.

* * *

Her old life is miles away now, 4,228 miles to be exact.

Stepping off the plane and onto a tarmac surrounded by lush grass and mountains on each side leaves her breathless. The morning with James and the uneasy plane ride far in the back of her mind as she breathes in rain kissed air and the faint scent of lavender. She thanks the pilot and makes her way to the helicopter awaiting her on the next pad over, only to stop when she notices the pilot making his way back to the jet she came in on.

“Aren’t you to fly me the rest of the way?” She tries to hide the panic in her voice but isn’t sure it’s successful when the man gives her a understanding smile.

“Mr. Luthor doesn’t like unauthorized personnel on the island and up until yesterday the only personnel that was authorized was well…himself. He said you’d be familiar enough with the controls of the Heli to get there on your own. I’d love to help Miss Luthor, but he left specific instructions.” With that he tips his cap and gets back onto the jet, leaving an annoyed and equally bewildered Lena clutching the handle of her Louis Vuitton suitcase till her knuckles start to turn white.

“So the games begin eh Lex?” She mutters, throwing her suit case unceremoniously into the open cockpit before studying the controls. The layout was familiar yet different, she couldn’t quite make out why. Leaning back, she looked up to find propellers that were covered in a glossy jet black paint with translucent tubes along the edges. _Well that’s new_.

She rolled her eyes and got into the pilots seat, pulling the headset over her ears and shutting the cockpit door.

“Okay Lena, why would Lex think you could fly this, there must be something…” She murmured to herself as she flipped the fuel switches and the ignition. Looking over the button display a memory came to her in a fog. Her sitting on her fathers lap as he showed her the switches to turn the blades while a younger Lex was loudly exclaiming she was too little to fly a helicopter. Then another memory of when she was around fifteen, her father smiling proudly at her from the passenger seat as she flew them over the mansion grounds.

It was then she realized the helicopter was a modernized replica of their fathers old Robinson R22. She pushed the ignition buttons and adjusted the meters with a muscle memory that she had thought long forgotten. Soon the blades whirled to life, the translucent tubes at the edges glowing a deep purple before lifting from the ground.

“Like riding a bicycle.” She chuckled pushing the helicopter forward and blindly reaching for the flight plan.

Lex’s hurried scribble was marked all over the map in deep red pencil, a path marked from the pad through a set of mountains and around a bend that led over a lake. Squaring her shoulders she prepared herself for the journey ahead, praying to any god that would listen that she would make it in one piece.

* * *

She supposed her landing could have been a little softer, but all in all she was alive and for that she was grateful. Adjusting her pony tail and smoothing out the wrinkles in her burgundy blouse and straight pencil skirt, she pulled her suit case behind her towards a massive oak wood door. The building was magnificent really. Built of light gray sandstone with numerous and large floor to ceiling windows it looked as if it was erected by nature herself.

_Roughing it indeed._

Sure a high tech lab/living space made of stone, glass and wood in the middle of a remote island surrounded by mountains was a little Bond villainy. But Lex had a certain flare for the dramatic; and truly from the moment she received his letter till now her experience had been pretty on brand when it came to her brother.

Before she could knock the giant oak wood doors opened to reveal a man with medium sized build, green eyes and short cropped blonde hair, his facial hair was a tad scruffy but well kept. He was handsome Lena supposed, but that was really the last thing on her mind at the moment so she gave as friendly of a smile as her patience would allow and introduced herself.

“Hello, I’m Lena Luthor. I’m here to see Lex—.”

As if anticipating her arrival the man was already smiling back and taking her luggage, ushering her inside.

“Yes, Lex has already informed the house of your impending arrival. My name is Mon-el, Your brother sends his apologies but he’s caught up with an experiment in the lab that requires his full attention. I am to be your host till he can return.”

He gave her a small bow and chuckled before leading her down the main hall.

“Would you care for a drink? Our kitchen has many spirits and libations to offer than most.” He kindly offered.

“I could kill for a scotch, Macallan if you have any?” She graciously accepted the chair he pulled out for her, taking the grandiose dining room in. It was all stone and glass as well, the table made of a long slab of sandstone.

“Yes, of course. Lex was insistent that we keep a stock of 25 year here for you. You may partake as you like.”

Her brow raised as she watched him move about the kitchen with ease. Very quickly, he had a glass set down in front of her, a generous amount of three thousand dollar scotch filled halfway.

“So…” She trailed off, eyeing him and up and down before taking the glass and sipping.

“You Lex’s boyfriend or something?”

Mon-El’s face went pale as he vigorously shook his head.

“Oh uh, no…apologies. Our relationship is strictly professional. I am more of a live in lab assistant.” Mon-El stuttered out, clearing his throat.

Lena only nodded, letting the warm liquid slide down her throat and sighed as the heat spread throughout her chest and into her bones.

“No, no its fine. My brother hates labels so, flying me half way across the world to a private island, which is pretty much the plot of Jurassic Park if you really think about it, just to introduce me to his new boyfriend; well that’s pretty much Lex in a nutshell, so pardon my assumptions—.”

It had been a rough trip and she suddenly found herself tired. Just when she was about to ask to be shown her sleeping quarters, two male voices echoed from the hall.

“I’m so sorry Lex, next time I think I should reserve my strength for the later tests—“

“Clark, relax! I told you it was anticipated. Already in the data, you performed just as I expected. Come, let me introduce to my beloved sister—Lena! There you are. I presume Mon-El has been good company?”

Her brother was all smiles, leaning against the doorframe to the dinning room as a fidgety tall Alpha next to him smiles nervously at her.

“Yes the company as been good, I cannot however say the journey here was anything but torturous.” She replies, downing the rest of her drink in one gulp and handing the glass to an impressed Mon-El.

“Oh come now, I knew you’d figure out the controls. Probably the best pilot the Heli’s ever had, I knew it was in good hands.”

Her features remain unimpressed as she smooths over her skirt.

“The propulsion system on the blades is quite unique. However did you dream those up?”

His laugh is boisterous as he wags his finger at her and hits the tall Alpha standing next to him with his other hand.

“You see Clark? I told you she was insatiable. Hasn’t been here an hour and already wants to get to work.”

Clark to his credit merely blushes and nods before speaking quietly.

“Yes, she is indeed as exquisite as you’ve described.”

Lena hums in disinterest as she eye’s her brother and then Clark for a moment. Lex playing match maker was never good, she would need to squash that as soon as they were alone. Clark seemed nice, but an Alpha was an Alpha and though she was usually earnest to a fault she was never cruel. So she smiled politely at Clark before turning back to her brother.

“As curious as I may sound I am very tired. I am to assume you’ve already arranged sleeping quarters for me?”

Lex hummed an affirmative before gesturing Clark and Mon-El away.

“Of course Lena, darling. Fit for a queen. I’ll show my sister to her quarters, I’m sure more of her belongs will show at the port tomorrow, Mon-El be a dear and fetch them for her in the morning yes?”

As if already knowing the answer he barely spares his lab assistant a glance before helping Lena out of her chair and winding his arm through hers.

“Come my dear, we have much to discuss.”

Leading her down the hall he holds her close, a sentiment that he doesn’t often practice Lena notes with growing suspicion.

“How do you like the lab? Impressive isn’t it? Took little under a year to build. I was going for a Frank Lloyd Wright meets Bilbo Baggins chic.” He gestured lazily with his hands to their surroundings.

“A little under a year? How many construction crews did you hire, 20?” Lena scoffed as she let him lead her around a corner to another long hallway lined with glass offices and lab rooms.

“Not exactly, well… Clark and Mon-El were great help when it came to the construction.” He chuckled, side eyeing her cheekily.

 _Interesting_ , Lex is gloating and usually when he does he has very good reason to. But she could only handle one task at a time for now, her body and mind were exhausted; so she put that topic away for the morning.

“Ah yes Clark and Mon-El; your extremely attractive, male, alpha; live in assistants.” She air quoted the last part rolling her eyes.

He feigned offense before stopping at large metal and wood door.

“My dear sister, I swear all is not as it seems. Yes they are alphas but I as a beta have more control over my own…baser instincts. You mustn’t be concerned here with barbaric gender roles; you know I detest labels. I assure you that you’ll come to find: Clark and Mon-El are the most perfect of gentleman.” He put a hand over his heart and opened the door to a lavish and modern bedroom.

“Hm, well lets give it 24 hours and see if they can handle living under a roof with an omega. Welps they may seem, Alpha’s they still are.” She quipped side stepping him into the bedroom.

To that he only smiled, his hand briefly caressing her cheek before withdrawing.

“As you’ll see tomorrow darling, not all is as it seems.”


	2. Variables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all lovely comments and kudos! As I said I already have these written out so will do light edits and post on a weekly basis. All I have to say is don't worry about James, he's sprinkled in for plot purposes. Well here's the next chapter, feedback is always appreciated :)

Lena wakes to the smell of bacon and fresh brewed coffee. It takes all her resolve and finishing school etiquette to get out of bed and dress for the day. If she were less refined, she’d have gone and investigated in merely her slip and not batted at an eye at what was sure one or both of her alpha house mates. From what she knew of Lex the beta could barely boil water, so this was a sight she had to see. Still, she leaned on the side of comfort rather than dress in her usual business attire. After deciding on blue skinny jeans and a comfortable green v neck, she makes her way to the dinning area and finds a sight she scarcely believes possible. 

Clarks muscled physique is squeezed into a frilly apron as he pushes bacon from one end of the skillet to the other. Sure, there were alpha cooks, from top chefs to diner, but never in a domestic setting. When he sees her, he smiles warmly, poking a yawning Mon-el who is apparently on juice duty and is certainly not as much a fan of mornings as his counterpart. 

“Lena, the sun has risen and you with it. A blessed day it will be.” He recites almost priestly before turning off the burner and sliding the bacon onto a plate where two perfectly cooked over easy eggs already reside. 

“Oh, to you both as well.” She mumbles as she sits and he slides the plate across the table. It stops perfectly in front of her, inches from the edge of the long stone table and she hums under her breath at the show of skill. Gazing down she inhales the aroma and finds herself nostalgic.

“Did you put Thyme in the eggs?” She asks, barely hiding her bewilderment. 

“Yes, I was told that you were particular to that. I hope its to your liking?” Clark’s fist twists the bottom of his apron nervously as he watches her take the first bite. A soft smile spreads across Lena’s features as she tastes her childhood, the taste of the yoke mixing with the fresh herbs almost makes her shudder at the memories it brings. She doesn’t remember much about the time with her birth mother before the Luthors took her in; but the memory of her mothers cooking is something she relishes in when she can. She’s also not dumb, she knows Lex is using Clark to butter her up, but for what reason she has no idea. 

Clark on his part just seems relieved she likes it. His shoulders release the tension they had earlier before his features shift into a scolding frown when he turns to Mon-El, who is giving another loud yawn, barely covering his mouth. Lena notices the dark circles under the Alphas eyes, his shirt wrinkled on one side and half tucked in. 

_Curious._

Yesterday, he had been almost persnickety to a fault and now well…

He haphazardly sets a cup of coffee and orange juice in front of Lena, the contents of the coffee cup spilling onto the perfect gray stone of the table and running down the edge. Lena shifts slightly to avoid the droplets of hot brown liquid, her brow raising in shock. 

“I got your—“ He releases another yawn, much to Clarks displeasure, before gesturing behind himself lazily.

“Your things from the port. You got a lot of heavy shi—“ He turns to find Clark suddenly behind him, a hand tightly gripping his shoulder as another holds a small, shallow, porcelain dish with a single white pill.

“Yes, you were up early, you forgot to take your vitamins.” The smile is forced, his tone uneasy as he hands Mon-El the dish and Lena’s orange juice.

“Oh… yeah, my bad.” He replies, his throat gravely as he downs the pills and drinks the whole glass in almost two gulps. 

Lena observes the scene wearily as she eats. Creating a list of peculiar events since she’s arrived. Yes, she and Lex had much to discuss indeed.

As if on cue Lex swoops into the dining room, a luxurious purple robe over black silk pajamas swishing this way and that as he walks up to Clark and press’s their foreheads together. 

“The sun has risen and you with it. It will be blessed day.” He says softly, affectionately squeezing the back of Clarks neck before giving a suddenly clear-eyed Mon-El the same gesture.

“Lex, you are absolutely effervescent this morning.” Mon-El greets, accepting the blessing without hesitation, his shirt already tucked in and the wrinkles from before merely a bare imprint. 

“How could I not be? I wake up to family breakfast with my sister and two of my best employee’s. What day could start better?” He says excitedly, squeezing Lena’s shoulder as Clark slides a plate in front of him. 

“They’re your only employees.” Lena deadpans as she eyes him suspiciously. 

“Ah, well… Yes, I suppose they are.” Lex chuckles, scratching the back of his bald head before digging in.

_Curiouser and curiouser._

Lena’s mental list increases ten-fold.

* * *

As soon as the sound of the glass door shutting echo’s through Lex’s office, Lena holds nothing back.

“Lex, what the fuck?!” Its barely a whisper, but she manages to at least try and keep her voice down.

“Sound proof office dear, feel free to scream my head off to your hearts content.”

If he’s bothered by her outburst, he doesn’t show it. He merely rocks back and forth in his chair, a small smile gracing his lips as he watch’s her pace back and forth.

“Either you’ve brain washed them or…oh my god did you start a fucking cult?”

He remains silent, smile still in place but she’s managed to get him to raise an eyebrow at least.

“You did, didn’t you? All that sun has risen, take your vitamins bullshit? Oh my god, what were in those pills?”

She meets his eyes, glaring and crossing her arms waiting for an explanation. 

“Lena, come now. A cult? Really?” He asks incredulously. 

“You have to go a little bigger darling.” He drawls, getting up and making his way over to a stone table with a small black case. He pulls a tube out, the same pills Mon-El downed stacked snugly inside it.

“These are vitamins in a sense, yes, but they are so also much more.” He pops the cap open and holds one up to the light shining in from a window. It’s pearlescent, blues and purples swirling in the suns rays. 

“You’ve been steadily on suppressants since you were 13 correct?” He suddenly asks, eyes still focused intensely on his creation.

She only manages to let a light blush come through before straightening and smoothing down invisible wrinkles in her shirt.

“How inappropriate of you to ask, but yes.” 

“Do know know why?”

“Yes, I know about the birds and the bee’s, but don’t I particularly care at this moment.”

“You must have wondered—“

“Of course know why Lex! But what does that have to do with the two Stepford Alphas in the kitchen right now?”

“It has everything to do with them Lena, don’t you see?” He moves to his desk and pulls out stacks and stacks of folders until they are falling off one another. One falls open at her feet, the Lord Pharmaceuticals logo stamped in red, glaring up at her.  
  
“These are all filled with the bio data of every alpha weekly suppressant currently in market. The side effects, the withdrawal symptoms, the effective rates. All of these file folders; filled with decades of data.”

His eyes shine with excitement over five large stacks of folders and papers. Lena opens her mouth but then shuts it, her brother has actually gone mad. He’s gone mad. Bought an island, becomes a morally ambiguous gay scientist that is experimenting on his lovers, mad.

“And this— This is decades of those issues solved in little over a year, with a perfect single monthly dose.” He brandishes a thin white folder in one hand and the pill in the other.

“And those gentleman in the kitchen, who are dutifully cleaning it after cooking you, an omega, breakfast without the slightest snarl? That my dear sister is results.” 

He slaps the file folder down in triumph, moving his way around the desk to grasp her shoulders.

“Alphas, Beta’s and Omegas live in a world where we are not equal. Look at us, we’re Luthors, but if mother and father had an Alpha? Sure as my trust fund they would be leading the company right now. You and I wouldn’t have even been a consideration.” 

He squeezes her shoulders and hugs her suddenly. Lena, flailing slightly, returns it but hesitantly.

“This is an equalizer Lena, the ace card. Once I’ve got FDA approval the possibilities will be boundless and we will make millions.” He almost whispers, his grip around her tightening before releasing. 

“Lex… I don’t know what to say. Wait, the FDA? You’re clearly still in trials, you’re going to need way more variables than two Alpha’s for something like this.” She’s as confused as she was when they started.

“That’s the best part Lena, these are no ordinary Alphas. They come from a system thought long gone, but in my soul searching I found them, it was almost kismet. These are no run of the mill alien refugees they’re practically royalty. Their cultures and bloodline are embedded to be dominate, yet look at them now, perfectly attentive, perfectly respectable, the perfect example of what an alpha should be.”

He releases a breath and waits for her response. She’s beside herself honestly, there are still so many questions, so many aspects of this that seem wrong but also promising. 

“Are they willing subjects?” She has to ask.

He nods vigorously, pulling a signed document from the folder and handing it to her. Her finger traces over the unfamiliar symbols along the signature page. Two are clearly from the same language and another seems similar but with more inflection. 

“As I said, this is all on the books. The National Health Organization sanctioned and funded the project, I am to deliver a codex of samples that are viable to go into market within the next six months. Clark and Mon-El volunteered and signed in their own hand.”

“And the third signature?” She asks, her throat tightening.

“Yes, well that’s where you come in. As you know Female alphas, though rare, are still a huge part of this market. Clark’s cousin volunteered a few weeks ago, but progress has been slow, and I have yet to find a balance in doses that gets higher than forty-eight percent. You are as skilled in bio engineering as you are a businesswoman and I fear that I am scraping the bottom of the barrel when it comes to my research. I need you Lena. I need my brilliant sister.”

She rolls her eyes at the compliment but considers his proposal. Long has she suffered the itch of discovery and here Lex is handing it to her on a silver platter. Ethically murky yes, but an undeniable breakthrough, nonetheless. Long has she also suffered the whims of Alpha’s who think with nothing but what’s between their legs. 

Looking down at her, underestimating her. 

Even Andrea, a fierce advocate for Omega and Beta rights, was prone to succumb to an Alpha whim or two when her rut was near. It was in their DNA. If Alpha’s could look beyond their baser instincts, beyond their own ego’s, it would be revolutionary. 

With a click of her tongue, she hands the document back and squares her shoulders.

“The subjects name?” She asks, ignoring the almost gleeful squeal he releases before hugging her again.

“Thank you, sister. You’re the only one capable of helping me, I know this. It’s Kara, her name is Kara.”

* * *

Lex fills her in on his now, three house mates as they walk through a long corridor leading to his lab. Clark and Kara were from Krypton; an outer planet that had exploded when its inhabitants had exasperated the planets resources with over industrialization and war. Clark was sent to earth as a baby and was raised by two farmers, having a rather ordinary (and dreadfully boring as Lex put it) upbringing considering the circumstances. He had been hiding in plain sight, a mild-mannered assistant to a local newspaper editor in a small town in Kansas. Mon-El, (first name Mon, Last name El; Lex clarifies) was from the very planet Krypton had been at war with. He said Mon-El told him he came from a powerful and royal lineage, Lex has yet to verify this, but he suspects there is some truth to it. He was separated from his family when Kryptons destruction overtook their own planet. Finding one of the last escape pods and programming the most viable planet into the system before traveling light years to earth. He was now a bartender, living in a meager apartment by himself, a perfectly mundane and uneventful existence. 

Kara, on the other hand, her story is the most intriguing. She too was sent from Krypton before its untimely destruction, but she had been 13 and the pod she was in had been knocked off course into another dimension where though time still moved on the outside; Kara would not age for 24 years whilst in hyper sleep. From what Lex could gather a meteor shower had knocked her onto earths course, landing just outside of Metropolis. He briefly goes into the strain of Clark and Kara’s relationship, upon waking she had immediately sought her cousins ship only to find him grown up and wanting little to do with raising a teenager. She had been given to the Danvers, a couple who were scientists and they instilled in her as normal an upbringing as one could, with already having a daughter of their own and a government shadow entity (the DEO, he explains) constantly testing and training her till she reached full maturity. 

“She’s on loan, technically. But Clark told me about her and reached out to the Danvers when I had expressed interest. She came willingly.” 

He assures Lena the woman Alpha is not a prisoner when she points out the fact that he had failed to mention her till now and that she was absent upon her arrival. 

“She is in the last stages of her rut; I didn’t think it appropriate to mention her until absolutely necessary. Our last trial failed miserably; the suppressants barely had any affect. I had to stop her from putting Mon-El through a wall when he made an offhand comment about how he was better suited for a strength test when it came to measuring the side effects of this latest batch.” He sighed, pinching his forehead as if just mentioning the incident gave him a headache. 

“An Alpha in rut wont’ scare me off Lex.”

He stops her from turning the corner then, hand grasping her elbow lightly but tight enough to focus her attention.

“You’re the most headstrong Omega I know. However, I must warn you, Kara’s genetic make up, though similar to ours, is in fact that of an alien. An alien who belongs to a royal bloodline and is very much aware of it. When she has her…episodes, she can be brash, and she’ll scent you immediately. I have Omega suppressants in full stock here for you, but I don’t know what use they will be if she loses control or if you go into... Not to be crass or disrespectful, but I need to know you’ll keep your… cool.” He finishes, grimacing at his own choice of words.

Lena tries, she really does try, to not seem as offended as she is.

“Yes Lex, I won’t mount your alien test subject at the first whiff of pheromone. I assure you, the most alpha of alphas have tried.” She hisses before pulling her arm away and turning the corner ahead of him.

What meets her are the most captivating set of blue eyes she’s ever seen. A glass partition separates them and Lena almost trips over her own feet when she she stops just short of running right into it. 

“Oh hello, you must Lena. Lex has told me so much about you.” Kara’s voice is muffled by the intercom she speaks through, but its melodic, nonetheless. 

Through the grace of whatever god, she only manages to stutter a little before straightening her shirt and giving her new venture a weary smile.

“Yes, and you must be Kara. I look forward to working with you.”

“And I you, the sun has risen indeed.” Kara chuckles eying her up and own. It causes a small jolt up Lena’s spine and she stiffens instantly.

_Well…. fuck._


	3. Queries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and the kudos! I had to rewrite this because there was just too much happening in one chapter and I ended up having to break this chapter up in two. There are a lot of developments coming up so stay tuned. I also appreciate the comments about my depiction of Lex. I do like psycho, on a war path Lex, but I thought this story needed something different, so thank you for noticing. Anyway, I after about three re-edits I'm happy enough to post, sorry for the mistakes!

Lena is if anything pragmatic. She can handle her own in high stress situations with little time to prepare. When she wakes up, she’s already mentally blocked out her day in segments and contingencies, so nothing really surprises her anymore.

This though, this was… troublesome.

Kara sat across from her, behind glass of course. Lex’s sing song of safety first before shoving a glass tablet into her hands and wishing her luck, is echoing around her brain in a continuous mock.

The room she’s held in doesn’t quite resemble a cell, even though in basic terms it is. There’s a king-sized bed that looks plush to the touch and a bookshelf with numerous tombs lined across its shelves that are covered in strange markings. Lena finds herself wanting to run her fingers over the spines of them and find out the secrets they hold inside. The floor is stone, which must be conforming to Kara as she pads her bare feet across the cool surface and grabs one of the chairs from her desk to sit in front of her. She looks the picture of relaxed aside from the small amounts of sweat that have gathered across her collarbone that Lena can see through her half-undone sleep shirt.

Lena tries to keep her expression stoic as her insides throw themselves into knots. She could do this, she’s Lena Luthor; head of a multi-billion-dollar company. A very patient sibling; to an absolutely batty, trust fund gay. A philanthrope, who not only donates but help’s raise money for those in need and that included aliens. _She can do this._

“So… Lex said you’d be able to help me with my ruts?” Kara’s intercom clicks off into an awkward silence and it’s a miracle that Lena doesn’t combust right there.

_Fuck me._

Kara though, who finally notices her choice of words after about 10 seconds of awkward silence immediately blushes and tries to back pedal.

“I don’t mean… like you know interco- I mean physically, _not_ physically. He said you were good with data and you could help him see where the obstacles are when it comes to my treatment.” Kara stutters out, before seemingly rolling her eyes at herself.

Lena swallows before nodding and trying to give as comforting a smile as she can.

“Yes, I knew what you meant; no offense taken. Let’s look at your chart then, shall we?”

Lena moves her gaze to the tablet, fingers moving in quick succession across the screen before swishing her hand to show on the glass of her room.

“Your ruts are monthly?” She queries in the most clinical tone she can muster.

The blonde merely nods and points to a date on the screen.

“Yes, it started about four days ago. Lex gave me his newest dose and it seemed to work until Mon-El…well he…”

Kara struggles for the right word, hands slightly flailing.

“Pissed you off and triggered your Alpha?” Lena finished, fighting to hide the smirk at the blonde’s wide eyes.

“Uh…yes. I mean in the most basic sense, I guess. He can be quite irritating when he’s become comfortable with you and his race is far behind in modern ideals. He’s annoying as hell to put it plainly.”

Lena raises her eyebrow.

“Darling, when it comes to Alphas and ruts; basic is the only thing they understand.”

“And Omegas?” Kara asks immediately, her eyes turning a deeper shade of blue as her jaw flex’s, clearly finding offense with Lena’s wording and tone.

“How do they respond during heat? Is it business as usual? High tea at noon and a good book to ride it out?”

She can’t help the smirk that spreads across her lips as she regards the alpha thoughtfully.

“There it is, that Alpha pride. I was wondering how you were so calm considering you’re in the end phase of your rut.”

Kara scoffs, the chair scraping against the stone floor as she gets up and starts pacing.

“Kryptonians are good at controlling our emotions. We praise stimulation of the mind above all else, you humans are too concerned over who is better than who, who should be treated as less than. Simply because of biology? As you said, I am in rut and I may be quick to annoy, but I’m not a savage.”

The blonde turns to her then, eyes set and determined as she awaits Lena’s response. Possibly an apology or admittance of being wrong.

Lena will give neither.

“How many times have you masturbated today?” She asks, hands hovering over a digital notepad on Kara’s glass barrier.

The Alpha instantly turns red, hands instinctively covering her crotch as she sputters.

“I… well it’s really frequent when it’s close to the end so um…like about…20?” Kara mutters sheepishly then suddenly realizing where her hands are, she braces them against the back of the chair instead.

“Did you ejaculate each time?”

SNAP

“Oh gosh, so sorry um what did you say?” Kara’s face is an even deeper shade of red as she gingerly sets the broken wood aside.

“Did. You. Ejaculate. Each. Time?”

“Yes, I did that…every time.” Kara mumbles out before sighing and flopping down on her bed in pure embarrassment.

“Oh, come now, it’s natural. Doesn’t Lex ask you these questions? If he doesn’t, I think we’ve found the issue.” Lena smiles as she watches the blonde cover her face with a pillow and groan.

“Yeah, he does, but that’s different.”

“Oh, how so?”

There’s a stretched-out silence before Kara answers, the pillow muffling her words, but Lena can still hear the jilted pause she takes as if she already knows the subject will be touchy.

“You’re just… You’re an Omega and you look like…. That.”

Lena looks down at her simple shirt and jeans and then back at Kara who has now thrown the pillow across the room and is trying her best to avoid eye contact.

“I look like what?”

Kara is about to reply when she turns her head, her eyes widening at glass in front of her.

“Oh Roa, are you recording this?”

The blonde points to the blinking red light on the glass, the sound waves jumping up and down.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be? Everything in this process should be recorded.”

“I mean yes, but—”

“I need all the data points I can get. So, please darling, sit up, and speak clearly, and tell me exactly what you think I look like.”

She can’t help the laugh that escapes her when Kara groans again throwing another pillow across the room and turning thirty more shades of red.

* * *

By the time she comes back up to the living quarters, it’s late. Her mind is more exhausted than her body, so when she turns the corner to her bedroom and nearly runs into Clark, she can barely muster being startled.

“Lena! Apologies, I was looking for Lex. Have you seen him?” Clarks voice is strained, he seems to be sweating and the clenching and unclenching of his fists gives Lena pause as she has never seen him this unkempt.

“No, not for a few hours. Clark, is everything alright? Come to the kitchen, let’s get some water.”

Clark seems to consider it for a moment before sighing and following her. He’s quiet as she sets a glass of cold water in front of him. His hands now wringing together, he seems to stare off past her and Lena internally debates if she should even ask.

“I’m conflicted if this is something you wish to discuss…” She trails off helplessly, pushing the water towards him and urging him to take a drink, which he eventually does. His throat swallowing the liquid harshly before he speaks.

“It’s nothing. Just sometimes Mon-El can be…He doubts Lex so much and it can be vexing at times. It…upsets me.”

There are lines of frustration across his features as his hand grasps the glass even tighter. It’s somewhat refreshing, Lena thinks, he looks more human now than he has before. His sleep shirt is almost soaked through with sweat though and his eyes have almost gone black as he takes another deep breath and looks at her. She’s never known an Alpha to express their emotions so openly and a fly away thought enters her mind that she had also seen the same expression on Kara just hours ago.

“Your cousin seems to share your sentiments on him as well. It can be difficult, three personalities living under one roof, though you are all passionate about this project, there is bound to be room for disagreements. Also given your species history…” She eventually laments, leaving the point hanging for him to decide whether to continue.

“Yes, I am aware of the history. I was not even born yet when those lines were drawn between his people and mine, so I don’t share the same animosity as Kara does. Though I often think she wishes I did.” He chuckles dryly at that, his hand unclenching now as he easily downs the rest of the water. Seeing the change in his mood though does give Lena a sense of relief as she tries to shift the conversation to the Kryptonian in her charge now.

“Speaking of Kara, she seems to be holding up well given the circumstances. It’s quite remarkable really, the amount of control she has. Most unmated alphas who have been off their suppressants would be bouncing around that room, but she was completely cognizant, a little irritable but perfectly aware of her surroundings—“

“You spoke with Kara?” Clark cuts her off, his eyes narrowing in concern.

“I did, Lex has asked me to help with her treatment. We had our first consultation tonight actually.”

He seems to mull this over, turning the glass in his hand as he chooses his next words.

“Kara is unique in some senses. She was thirteen when she fled our planet; she had already been steeped in Kryptonian culture and the expectations that come with it. She’s been raised by your government, not much room for integrating when you’re being trained to protect earth from threats that sometimes only your people perceive. I haven’t spent much time with her in the years and I can’t speak to her constitution only that I know that she is highly trained in certain matters.”

She takes pause at that, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she thinks back to the fidgeting Alpha. Something swells low in her stomach causing her to clasp her hand over it to stop the shock from moving throughout her body.

_Curious._

“Clark, what are you saying?”

He sighs, hand going to her shoulder and squeezing before he gets up.

“Just be cautious. As Lex says, not all is as it seems.”


End file.
